


Caught

by fluffernutter



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, Hercules (1997)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Rating will go up, Smut, gay disney, i just want to build up to the smut okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter/pseuds/fluffernutter
Summary: Aladdin and Hercules cross paths as teenagers, forming a bond that neither can quite forget even when they go their separate ways. Could a reunion be in the cards?
Relationships: Aladdin/Hercules (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. This is an idea I've been sitting on for a while now. I finally got down to it and here we are! Sorry there's no smut at the start, but believe me, there will be. I'm a fluff/smut equal opportunist!

The first time that Hercules caught Aladdin had been when he was still a gangly teenager with an awkward stance and a voice that cracked when he got overly excited. 

It was one of the rare times he had gone to the market with his Pop and not caused some minor catastrophe with his unwieldy strength. He’d stayed by the cart, only stepping away when he saw a flash of movement by the nearest vendor selling fruit. A boy around his age with brown skin and dark hair had snatched up a peach so quickly that no one else had seen it happen. He’d pocketed the fruit before casually strolling past the booth, toward the market place exit.

Compelled by justice, Hercules hurried after the boy. He reached him and was able to take hold of his wrist just before he left the pillared market. 

The boy lurched to a stop, clearly surprised by the hindrance. He turned to look at Hercules with a look of innocent shock. His deep brown eyes were wide and filled with confusion.

“Hi there,” he said with all the calm of someone who _hadn’t_ just stolen something. “Can I help you?”

Hercules narrowed his eyes. He knew what he’d seen and he wasn’t buying the boy’s innocent act.

“You stole from the fruit vendor,” he hissed. “I saw you.”

The boy blinked, and instead of crumbling under the accusation as Hercules had expected, he tossed his head back and laughed. _Laughed_!

Incredulous, Hercules gripped harder on the boy’s wrist. 

The boy yelped in pain and tried to yank his arm out of Hercules’ grasp. He looked at Hercules, his brow now furrowed in confusion.

“What the-“ he began.

His question was cut off when Hercules’ father called out to him.

Hercules gasped. He was already ashamed of his strength, but the reminder of reality made him drop the boy’s wrist like he’d been burnt. Had he hurt him? Broken any bones? The boy may have been a thief, but Hercules didn’t want to actively hurt anyone.

“Hercules!” his father called again. “What are you doing over there?”

Hercules turned and saw his father watching him with concern. There wasn’t any doubt that he was worried about another incident.

The instinct to stop the thief warred with Hercules’ shame and his need to do good by his parents.

“Nothing, Pop!” he called back. “I’ll be right there!”

When Hercules turned back the boy was long gone.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules and Aladdin meet again. Herc is determined to stop a thief. Al is determined to eat some bread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no smut, but I promise it'll be here soon.

The second time that Hercules caught Aladdin was over a loaf of bread.

It was another market day. Another day for things to blow up spectacularly in Hercules’ face. At least, that’s what he was thinking as he sat at the front of the family’s cart. Yesterday he had made a mess of the school when he’d tried to help someone get an out-of-reach scroll. In the end, one of the walls and been completely destroyed under his hand. He didn’t need to get into any more trouble. The strained apologies from his parents’ to the other families had made that clear enough.

So he groaned when he saw the same dark-haired boy from last time sneaking away from the market with a loaf of bread.

He should ignore it. He knew that. Chasing after the thief would likely just land him into more trouble. And it was just a loaf of bread after all. The baker would be fine with one missing, wouldn’t he? Even if Hercules did successfully return the pilfered loaf, the baker would still look down on him just like everyone else.

Somehow though, hope still flickered in Hercules’ chest. Maybe it wouldn’t be that way this time. Maybe, if he could just stop the thief he could prove his worth. Everyone would see he meant well - that he was more than just a destructive menace.

With that in mind, he hopped off of the cart and followed after the boy who was once again strolling away from the market. Hercules was quiet this time, not snatching the boy right away. He hoped that if he could catch him a little further away from the market that he could avoid any casualties. He didn’t plan to do anything violent, but then again, he never did. Violence and destruction just happened when he was around.

Hercules trailed the boy out on to a wide, open plain where sheep were dozing and feeding on grass. He thought that he was being particularly stealthy, hiding behind one of the woolier sheep, but apparently, that wasn’t the case.

“I see you there, you know!” the boy shouted. He had reached a copse of trees and was sitting in their shade.

Blushing, Hercules sprang up from his hiding place.

“Y-you! You stole that!” he stammered.

The boy chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I did,” he agreed. He then waved the loaf of bread around before tearing off a chunk and popping it into his mouth.

Hercules was used to being taunted, but not like this. Not by someone who was so clearly in the wrong. He stepped around the sheep and marched toward the trees.

“Stealing is wrong!” Hercules cried.

“It’s just a loaf of bread.” the boy retorted.

“The baker is trying to make a living!”

“Yeah? Well, I’m just trying to live!”

Hercules stopped when he saw the shift in the boy’s expression. Anger and fear now lit the face that had only moments ago been charming and sardonic.

It was then that Hercules noticed the dark circles under the boy’s eyes and the thin frame of his body that seemed just shy of healthy. Hercules was startled to realize that he didn’t know who this boy was or who his family was. He knew nearly everyone in the surrounding area thanks to this his father’s trade, but he had never once seen that boy among the families he knew. Not to mention the fact that his darker complexion gave away the fact that he was likely from another place, or at least that his family was.  
Who was this boy? Did he even have a home to go to? From the dirt on his body to the way he clenched at the loaf of bread like it was a lifeline, Hercules would guess that he didn’t.

All the good intentions and righteous anger in him deflated. He sighed and flopped down onto the grass. He ran a hand through his curls and shook his head. 

“You can’t just eat at home?” he asked. Though he was certain he already knew the answer.

“No home to go to,” the boy replied.

“Parents?” Hercules said weakly.

“Nope,” the boy said. “Mom died a few years ago and Dad went off before I can even remember.”

Hercules couldn’t think of what to say in response. His parents were his everything. He didn’t know where he would be without them. Surely he would have been cast out long ago by the people who feared his strength. He couldn’t imagine smiling like this boy if he lost all of that.

“Don’t get like that,” the boy said. His charming smile was slowly returning to his face. He reached out with one hand and playfully pushed at Hercules’ shoulder. “I do just fine on my own.”

“Sure,” Hercules replied with a doubtful expression. “At least until you’re caught.”

“You’re not going to turn me in, are you?”

Hercules looked at the boy and was immediately defeated by the pleading look he gave him. He was sure that this was just part of a thief’s playbook for getting out of trouble, but he couldn’t help seeing some sincerity to it. 

“No,” he sighed and hung his head. “You’re just taking what you need to eat, right? Nothing else?”

“Nothing else,” he replied. 

And whether or not it was the truth, Hercules decided to believe him.

“I come to the market almost every week with my father,” Hercules told him. “I’ll bring food next time so you don’t have to steal as much.”

The boy waved his hand in dismissal. “No way,” he replied. “Stealing is one thing. Charity is another.”

Hercules gave him a funny look. “What, so you’d rather starve than take someone’s help?”

A blush tinted the boy’s cheeks as he scratched at the back of his neck. “I guess that if you really want to give me something I could take it…”

“Okay,” Hercules said with a nod. “Next time I’ll bring food. Maybe some fresh clothes?”

“Hey!” the boy exclaimed. “Are you saying I’m dirty?”

Hercules just squared him with a look that said everything.

“Okay, fine. Maybe a little dirty,” the boy said before chomping down another bite of bread. “I’m Aladdin, by the way.”

He stuck out his hand to Hercules.

Hercules took it into an enthusiastic shake. “Hercules,” he replied.

Aladdin let out a small cry and Hercules realized he had gripped his hand too hard. He winced and pulled his hand back.

“I’m sorry!” he said hurriedly. “I…well, I kind of don’t know my own strength.”

“I’ll say,” Aladdin replied as he shook his hand out in the air.

“Sorry.”

Hercules ducked his head, sure that he was about to be scolded like always. Even with an offer of free food, Aladdin wouldn’t want to be connected to the local pariah. He seemed too cunning and likable for that.

“Nah,” Aladdin said with a chuckle. “It’s fine. Not like you broke anything.”

Hercules glanced up at Aladdin who was now happily chewing more bread.

“You’re not angry?”

“Why would I be?” he asked, his mouth full. “There are a lot worse things than a rough handshake for me to worry about.”

Hercules had to admit that Aladdin had a point. While he had a warm home to go to at the end of the day, Aladdin had next to nothing. He’d never felt so grateful for the life he led. He could bear all the glares and grumbled curses as long as he had his parents and a roof over his head.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Hercules asked.

Aladdin shook his head. “Nope. I come from a place called Agrabah. Things were a little dicey back there so I hitched a ride with a caravan that ended up here.”

Hercules was quiet for a moment, turning an idea over in his head. He was going out on a limb that things would be alright, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

“You could stay with my family for a while if you want,” he said.

Aladdin blinked. “You’d let me?”

“Sure,” Hercules said with a bit of a laugh. “I mean, I’d have to convince my parents, but I’m sure I could get them on board.”

The light in Aladdin’s eyes dimmed slightly. “No, that’s okay,” he replied.

“I’m sure they’d say yes!” Hercules urged.

Aladdin’s cocksure attitude came back at full force then. He tossed the remainder of the bread up in the air and caught it. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t do so great behind walls.”

Not long after that Hercules heard his father calling from the marketplace. No doubt he’d be worrying where he was.

Hercules jumped to his feet and shoved his thumb over his shoulder back towards the pillars in the distance. 

“I better get going,” he said. “Don’t want Pop to worry.”

Aladdin gave him a wave with his free hand. It seemed that he was back to being the calm and cool thief from before.

“I’ll see you around then,” he said with a smirk.

“Right.”

Hercules nodded and turn on his heel. He pushed off, kicking up just a bit too much dirt, and hurried towards the market.

“Hey, Herc!” Aladdin called.

Hercules stopped in his tracks and looked back.

Aladdin was standing now, leaning against the tree.

“You’ll really bring food next time?” he asked.

“Absolutely!” Hercules said as he grinned broadly at the boy. He was so distracted by the strange flutter in his chest that he tripped and fell as he started off again. He rolled a good portion of the way back to the market, dirt clouds building around him as he went.

When he got back to his father he was covered in dirt but had the biggest grin still on his face.

“Now where did you wander off to?” Amphitryon asked as he fanned himself with his wide-brimmed hat.

“Just uh…talking with a friend, Pop,” Hercules replied. 

He’d never had the opportunity to say that before. The thought kept him smiling the whole way home.


End file.
